Sophie
|mission=y |gifts=y }} She is the farmer living just outside of Portia Town with her granddaughter, Emily. She is the owner of Sophie's Ranch. She grows large fields of golden wheat, and also raises chickens and ducks. One can see her farm from afar when leaving the Workshop. She has a little shop called Sophie's Ranch. can usually be found at her shop or with her animals in the fenced area by her shop. Background Sophie is one of the oldest people in Portia. She moved to this place almost 50 years ago. Her husband used to explore the nearby Peripheries until his passing. Because her son wanted to live in a larger city, Sophie ran her ranch by herself until Emily's birth. She's loved by the citizens of Portia and has a very special bond with her granddaughter. Personal life Sophie was born on Spring of Day 28. 50 years ago from current day, Sophie moved to Portia to run the ranch by herself until Emily's birth. She also sells a wide variety of farming supplies and food ingredients at her ranch. Her Pumpkin Pie is considered to be the best pie in the world. Sophie is one of the oldest people living in Portia. Due to her elderly age, Sophie's memory has dwindled to the point that she forgets to feed the animals, according to Emily. Physical appearance She is an elderly woman with white hair, which she wears in a bun on the back of her head. Sophie wears a striped orange top and teal skirt underneath a white and blue striped apron, with teal arm warmers. She also wears large golden hoop earrings and round orange glasses. Related characters lives with her granddaughter, Emily. She is also buddies with McDonald, her neighbor from the ranch next door. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Emily| | McDonald|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Sophie typically never leaves her ranch and can usually be found feeding the chickens in the morning or wandering in her farm store. |-|Monday-Sunday= Relationship Perks Please note: the levels of some Sophie's perks listed in the game are incorrect. Her actual perks are listed below. ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: : ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar Sophie is eligible for sparring but will not actually fight. Five chicks or Emily with a couple of chicks will fight instead. }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dine Despite being ineligible for play dates, has food preferences found in the game's data. Her food preferences are: *Likes Vegetable *Dislikes Tea |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2=N/A |L3=N/A |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6= |E1=N/A }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Martha's Delivery :Martha wants you to deliver some Fruit Tarts to Sophie. ; Meet and Greet :Mayor Gale recommends that you visit all of Portia's shop owners. ; Milk Delivery :Granny Sophie is a little tired today, help her deliver some milk to Isaac, Qiwa, and Aadit. For the milk to be fresh, they need to be delivered today. ; Sophie's Basket :Help Granny Sophie find her basket. Granny said she went to school before, check there first. ; Sophie's Test :After hearing that you and Emily are now dating, Granny Sophie's worried about her granddaughter. :This is Emily's romance mission. ; The Water Tank :Make a water tank for Sophie. Gallery Sophie.jpg ru:Софи Category:Characters